A Little thing called Love
by Ace Rabbit
Summary: YukiOC The Satchi family is like the Sohma Family but they turn into the cancer type zodiac.A young girl caught Yuki's eye.But they were torn apart by their head of families.what happens when she appears on his doorstep 5 years later?warning:OneShot
1. Chapter 1

A Little thing called Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, WAHHHH!**

_Thoughts or dreams, _**emphasize **

"_Yuki, you know I must go. Akito bids it! And what Akito says goes." A 9 year old raven haired girl says sadly to a ten year old Yuki. "I know Miharu, but I do love you, you know." Yuki whispers. The girl known as Miharu smiles. "I know Yuki. As I do you. But as the last surviving member of the Satchi family in Japan I must go, I am needed in Canada, with Asuka." Miharu looked down, "She is the leader of the other Zodiac, you know, Cancer? She turns into the noble Crab. And as my Father is now… deceased, I am the last Leo in the Satchi Family. I _**have **_to go. Yuki, don't forget me, please. Please don't forget!" the girl starts to cry. "Yuki, you know I won't forget you. You don't forget me either, Promise?" Yuki hugged her. (A/N: The two families can hug each other without them transforming!) "I promise Yuki!" she smiled through her tears. "Miharu! Time to go!" a voice called through to the garden. "Coming Akito! Goodbye till someday Yuki, I will see you again, I promise you that!" She cried. "Wait, Miharu, here!" Yuki thrust a small gold ring with an emerald rat etched into it into her hands. She smiled at him. "Thank You Yuki, I have to go now. Goodbye!" and with that she turned and ran, crying._

"Sohma- Kun? Sohma-kun? Are you all right?" Tohru called. A 15 year old Yuki snapped out of his trance _why do I always think about her? I wonder if she is alright, Miharu…_ "Yes Honda-San, I am fine, did you say something?" Yuki said calmly. "There is someone at the door asking for you. She didn't give me her name. I don't know who she is. And Kyo, you have a letter from Kagura." Tohru smiled. Yuki got up and went to the door._ Probably some annoying girl from school._ When he reached the door, a Raven haired girl was standing there. _Who is that? And why does she look so familiar?_ He racked his brain to try to remember her. "I suppose you wouldn't remember me. It's been a long time Yuki." She smiled slightly at his puzzled expression. "Mabeye this will help. She took something off her finger and handed it to him. A Gold ring with an Emerald Rat etched into it. He gaped at it. _It can't be her! Can it?_ He looked up at her she smiled at him. "I promised that I would see you again Yuki, so here I am." She whispered. "Miharu, your back, your actually back! After all these years." His face went from puzzled, to realization, to happiness to a lovey kind of look, "Miharu, I should have never let you leave. I should have told Akito and Asuka to go pound salt! You should have stayed. I'm sorry." He whispered. "No Yuki. You couldn't have done anything. Akito would have punished you. I am sorry, I should have found you earlier." She smiled sadly. "Nonsense! Miharu I love you! I always have! And I always will! You should know that by now!" Yuki said, pulling her into a hug, his forhead resting on hers. "I love you to Yuki." She whispered.

Epilogue

Miharu started going to his school and they started going out, much to the peeve of the girls at their school. Miharu stayed with the Sohmas and became like one of the family. Like Yuki, Kyo shared some fist fight (behind Yuki's back of course!) which usually resulted with Miharu winning. But that soon came to an end when Yuki found out. But that's another tale for another time.

Author: watch for A Little Thing called Love: 2 Miharu's fights and Yuki's love!

R&R please ppls! Criticism can be used, but I would appreciate very little of it please…

Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note

Dear Readers,

As you may have noticed, I have changed my Penname from Sesshie101 to Yuki's Girlfriend. Just thought you should know.

Yuki's Girlfriend

P.S Its funny…I don't know why I made it formal…Oh well!


End file.
